Hell Holes And Hot Asses
by xCharlotteCullen
Summary: E/O - Elliot and Olivia talk on aim. Both are at work, and some romance - if you squint - and humor occurs. .::one-shot::.


**D/N:** Eh, I'm terriby bored, so I just came up with something. I write alot of HP stuff, so I gotta write some SVU stories. Um, I guess this could be SVU with some AIM. Uh, romance and halarity is in here, too. I guess this is pointless, but it's nice. Fills in the boredomness, if you ask me. It.. it pointless none the less, but tell me what you think anyways!

: )

Oh, I'm still working on my story, _Bleeding Love_, so don't worry, to those who are enjoying it so far.

**P.S. **Please leave a review. This story is to all E/O shippers. If you are not a fan of E/O-ness, then don't read.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Word Count:** 907 words

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hell Holes And Hot Asses:**

Elliot stood at the coffee maker at the sixteenth precient of the Special Victims Unit, totally lost in his own thoughts, again, that he didn't even see or hear Olivia, his partner for a decade, walk in and to her desk.

It was seven fifty-eight a.m. when she came in through the doors. She set her things down on her desk, and looked at Elliot standing there, looking into nothing. A smirk slowly came upon her lips as she walked up behind him and thought of something that will really startle him.

Inside she laughed. She slowly came up behind him and said, "Nice ass."

Just as Olivia suspected, Elliot jumped, startled of what she said.

"What?" he croaked.

She threw her head back and laughed. When her laughter died down, she shrugged, "I just thought it would get you out of your thoughts... although, you do have a nice one."

At his shocked expression, she smirked. She turned away from him and headed back to her desk, sitting down at her desk.

Elliot watched the way she walked, but shook his head. _I should not be having these thoughts about her. Totally out of character, Stabler!_

"Watchya lookin' at Stabler?" Olivia asked, noticing that he was staring at her.

_Damn it!_ Elliot thought. He shook his head, "Uh, just.. lost in thoughts is all."

Again, she smirked, "Uh-huh."

Elliot sat down at his desk, turning his attention totally not to his computer, but to his beautiful partner. A moment later, he looked away, afraid that he'll get caught.

All of a sudden, he heard a _bing_. He looked at his computer, and saw a message from Olivia.

**BensOn:** You okay, El? You seem a bit off...

After reading her message, he started typing, and replied.

**StablEr:** Yeah. Just distracted is all.

Olivia shook her head.

**BensOn:** I bet you are.

Elliot frowned, before replying.

**StablEr:** What's that supposed to mean?

**BensOn:** Well... it's totally obvious to anyone that you keep looking at my ass when I get up or something.

Elliot froze for a moment, then thought of a way to get back at her while he was at the coffee maker.

**StablEr:** Well, it's not my fault my beautiful partner has a hot ass!

To Elliot's amusement, Olivia exclaimed, "Elliot!"

Munch and Fin were out, so they didn't have to worry about them bothering them. As for Cragen, you could see him looking up and out at them through his office window with a questioning look.

_Damn the door for being open!_ Elliot thought.

Again, Elliot started typing.

**StablEr:** What??

**BensOn:** You know 'what'! You can't just say that! Besides, what if you get caught saying that on here?

Elliot rolled his eyes.

**StablEr:** Ha. It's not like they monitor your chats on here...

Olivia rubbed her eyes.

**BensOn:** Yes, they do! You'd be surprised of what you find out in _Computer Crimes_! They _do_ monitor your chats, Elliot!

"What? That's ridiculous! It's like they don't trust us anymore!" Elliot said, loudly. He pounded his fists on his desk, angirly.

"Elliot, calm down." Olivia said in a hushed tone.

Seconds later, he calmed down and muttered, "Sorry."

"It's fine, Elliot." Olivia whispered, so Cragen wouldn't hear. "Just don't yell so loudly."

Elliot just nodded.

**StablEr:** So... what do want to do when we get out of this hell hole?

**BensOn:** _Elliot_! What did I _just_ say??

**StablEr:** What? I don't care if they see this. Even Cragen knows it's a hell hole!

Olivia giggled, and continued to type.

**BensOn:** But still. Anyways, I think we should wait on that thought. It's only 8:15 in the morning, and we get out at 5.

**StablEr: **Damn. Well, I guess we should get started on some boring paper work until a case comes in and all.

**BensOn: **Ha. Boring paper work. Agreed. Every persons dreams. Doing paper work.

Elliot smirked, along with Olivia, and they both started doing paper work.

Finally, at the end of the end of the day, surprisingly without any new cases, Cragen came out of his office.

"Okay all four of you," he said to Fin, Munch, Olivia and Elliot, "you can go home and get out of this 'hell hole'. Oh..." Cragen stopped in front of his office door and looked to Elliot and Olivia, "When commenting on someone's 'hot ass', it better to be told to that person _privately_."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other while Cragen went into his office and Elliot and Olivia both bursted out with laughter, Fin and Munch casting them questioning looks.

"We... were... talking on... aim..." Olivia managed to get out through her fits of laughter.

When her and Elliot's laughter died down, Elliot said, "We were talking on aim. Found out that they actually monitor our coversations. Ridiculous if you ask me."

Olivia shook her head and packed up her stuff.

Fin and Munch left, leaving Elliot and Olivia by themselves.

Elliot and Olivia started heading out when Elliot smirked and said, "You do have a hot ass, you know."

Olivia looked at Elliot and smirked back, "Really? As do you."

Heading out of the building, they both were smirking, telling their good-bye's and headed in different directions, both thinking, _I wish we were more than friends._


End file.
